The Show Must Go On
by HanahimeK
Summary: Kurt a une soeur jumelle, Hannah, avec qui il ne s'entend pas du tout. Eux qui étaient très complices petits, un tragique accident les a éloigné au point que Kurt, ne veut même plus voir sa soeur, il l'a donc envoyé à la Jane Addams Academy. Tout se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'au jour où la chorale de la Jane Addams Academy est en compétition avec le Glee Club de McKinley.
1. Hannah

**Note :** Voici ma première fanfiction, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas le couple Klaine, ils seront très heureux chacun de leur côté, aucun problème là-dessus, mais dans cette histoire, Blaine n'est pas gay ! Je voulais juste changer un peu les choses :) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Et évidemment, _je ne possède pas Glee_, seule Hannah est un personnage de ma propre imagination !

* * *

><p>Hannah fut réveillée par le bruit strident de son réveil, c'est avec une main lourde, et une motivation au plus bas qu'elle l'éteignit. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine tout de suite, pour être sûre de ne croiser personne, pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Puis elle fila dans sa salle de bain, pour en parti s'occuper de sa longue chevelure ondulée, qui lui prend plus de temps qu'il n'y paraît, mais aussi pour arranger son teint très pâle.<p>

Aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée, son premier jour au lycée. La Jane Addams Academy, une institution en charge du redressement des jeunes délinquantes juvéniles. Autant dire qu'Hannah n'a jamais souhaité rentrer dans ce lycée, mais grâce à son frère et à sa capacité de manipuler leur père, elle allait avoir la joie d'intégrer ce lycée…

Hannah n'est pas en bon terme avec sa famille, depuis un incident tragique qui lui a prit sa mère, i ans de ça, son frère, Kurt, lui en a tellement voulu qu'il ne voulait même plus la voir à un moment, mais après quelques années, il s'est dit que juste ne plus lui parler était suffisant. Leur père était tellement dévasté par la perte de sa femme, qu'il cédait au moindre caprice de Kurt, y compris transférer sa sœur dans un lycée pour délinquantes. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'Hannah fasse quelque chose digne d'une délinquante, donc Kurt en a profité pour pousser sa sœur à bout. Ce qui finit par arriver.

Une fois prête, Hannah se dirigea vers sa voiture sans dire un mot à sa famille, elle entendit juste un « Bonne journée » de son frère, qui n'était qu'une provocation qu'Hannah préféra ignorer. Elle arriva devant son lycée avec le moral à zéro, quand elle arriva à l'intérieur, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Il y avait carrément un portique à l'entrée pour voir si les élèves se trimballaient avec des armes blanches ou Dieu ne sait quoi ! Mais la cerise sur le gâteau pour Hannah, c'était qu'elle faisait énormément tâche. Toutes les élèves, du moins presque toutes, étaient métisses ou noires. Hannah faisait gros contraste avec son teint très pâle, ses yeux très bleus et son visage innocent. Elle était très intimidée. « Souris Hannah, c'est ton premier jour, tu ne vas pas te faire d'ennemis dès le premier jour, hein ? » se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle arriva au secrétariat pour récupérer son emploi du temps, quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

« Oh excuse-moi, je regardais pas où.. » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« Aphasia, rend le portefeuille que tu viens de prendre à Mademoiselle Hummel. » c'était la directrice qui venait d'intervenir, Hannah l'avait vue le jour de son inscription avec son père et son frère, qui ne pouvait effacer son sourire victorieux ce jour là. La dite Aphasia lui tendit son portefeuille, Hannah hésita un instant avant de le reprendre et de dire « … Merci. » puis elle se tourna vers la directrice.

« Comment vous souvenez-vous de mon .. »

« On oublie difficilement un visage comme le tien. » la coupa-t-elle. « Tu es aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, et tu dois être une des seules blanches de cette école. Suis moi dans mon bureau s'il te plaît. »

Hannah obéit tout en rangeant son portefeuille, bien au fond de son sac cette fois, et s'assit sur la chaise que lui montra la directrice, qui s'assit à son tour dans son fauteuil.

« Bon alors dit moi, Hannah, c'est ton premier jour ici, j'imagine que tu ne connais personne, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

Hannah hésita un moment, mais décida d'être honnête avec elle. « Et bien, j'adore chanter, danser, comme la plupart des filles de mon âge, je suppose.. »

La directrice eut un petit rire. « Oui c'est vrai, je voudrais te proposer de rejoindre la chorale du lycée, j'aimerai que tu t'intègres au mieux. Les filles de la chorale se connaissent toutes depuis l'année dernière, mais elles ne seront pas contre une voix en plus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Elle soupira longuement avant de se pencher un peu plus vers Hannah. « Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire dans cette école, j'ai bien vu ton dossier, et c'est pas le petit incident que tu as commis qui fait de toi une délinquante.. Un exemple de délinquante : Aphasia, qui vole même dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais elle a essayé de braquer une banque juste avant la rentrée.. »

Hannah la regarda avec des yeux exorbités, la directrice disait ça comme si c'était tout à fait normale qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans braque une banque.

« Nous espérons remporter au moins un championnat pour la chorale cette année, c'est le seul club qui marche vraiment.. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'on a pas d'auditorium, on fait ça dehors, même quand il pleut. Il faut que tu saches aussi, que ce club, est la principale motivation des filles. Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

Hannah était en train de s'imaginer en train de chanter et de danser sous une pluie glaciale qui en devenait presque de la grêle, mais elle regarda la directrice et finit par dire « D'accord, ça marche pour moi. »

Hannah ne regrettait pas de s'être intégrer à la chorale, elle espérait juste ne pas devoir affronter le lycée McKinley, où son frère devait être la star du Glee Club.


	2. Bienvenue à la chorale

**Note :** Je pense que pour le moment je vais mettre un chapitre par jour environ, comme j'ai tout mon temps et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance :)

* * *

><p>Les cours à la Jane Addams Academy étaient un peu plus .. fun qu'ailleurs. On pouvait écouter le professeur, comme on pouvait dormir, personne ne disait rien tant qu'on ne chahutait pas. Hannah était perdue dans ses pensées, elle appréhendait l'heure du déjeuner, et surtout l'heure de la chorale. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, a part sa famille, avant ses 8 ans, mais autant dire que c'était pas exceptionnel.<p>

L'heure du déjeuner arriva tranquillement, Hannah se dirigea vers le self, et aperçu une table vide vers le fond, elle ne connaissait personne et n'aimait pas s'incruster dans des groupes déjà formés. Elle commença a manger tranquillement quand une voix l'interpella.

« Mademoiselle Hummel, c'est ça ? » Hannah leva la tête et vit Aphasia commencer à s'installer à sa table. « Je me permets hein ! »

Hannah la regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension. « Euh… Ouais vas-y. » Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans ces moments là, mais heureusement, Aphasia prit la parole avant elle.

« Mademoiselle Hitchens, la directrice, m'a dit que tu voulais rejoindre la chorale, j'en fais parti, je te présenterai aux filles pendant la répète. Au fait, moi c'est Aphasia. » elle lui tendit son poing sur la dernière phrase.

« Oh, euh, enchantée, moi c'est Hannah » elle tendit son poing à son tour pour faire un check un peu maladroit à Aphasia. Bien que ce soit une délinquante, elle n'était pas méchante pour autant.

* * *

><p>L'heure de la chorale a sonné, Hannah avait pas mal apprit sur la chorale grâce à son déjeuner avec Aphasia, comme le fait que même quand il fait un froid de canard, elles répètent quand même malgré tout. Ou comme le fait que les filles devaient se battre pour avoir des solos, comme elles sont beaucoup, ce n'est pas évident d'en avoir un.<p>

Hannah ne cherchait pas spécialement a en avoir un, mais elle voulait faire ses preuves.

« Dit Aphasia, est-ce qu'il y a des sortes d'auditions pour entrer dans votre chorale ? » demanda la jeune femme en suivant son amie.

« Non, pas spécialement, tant que tu sais tenir deux notes à la suite et que tu sais bouger ton popotin, ça devrait le faire. » Elles arrivèrent dans la cour, devant ce qui paraissait un nombre incalculable de filles en train de danser. « Hé ! Je nous apporte une petite nouvelle ! Voici Hannah !»

Hannah était très, très mal à l'aise à ce moment même. Toutes les filles la fixaient avec un air, soit de surprise, soit d'appréhension, soit limite de mépris. Elle aurait préféré être enterrée vivante plutôt que d'être là..

« Est-ce que tu es souple ? » lui demanda une des filles. Hannah la regarda avec une totale incompréhension.

« .. Euh.. Comment ça « souple » ? »

« En gros, est-ce que tu sais faire le grand écart ? » reprit Aphasia.

« Euh.. Et bien, j'ai jamais vraiment essayé, donc je dirais que non. » Tout était de plus en plus confus dans la tête d'Hannah.

« Et bien on va t'apprendre ! » Hannah écarquilla les yeux, une fille prit son sac et le posa sur un des bancs à côté. « Allez, échauffe toi ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Euh, attendez temps mort là. » commença Hannah en joignant le geste avec. « Je comprends rien du tout, si je sais pas faire le grand écart, pourquoi vous ne me jetez pas dans un autre club et que vous prenez pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça me paraît plus logique, parce que niveau souplesse avec moi, à mon avis, il y a beaucoup de boulot ! »

Il y eut un silence pesant, et tous les regards étaient une fois de plus fixés sur Hannah.

« J'l'aime bien la nouvelle, elle a du cran. » dit l'une des filles. « Je vais t'expliquer, une fille en plus ne serait pas de refus, car on est en nombre pair, et quand quelqu'un chante un solo, il y a toujours une pauvre pimbêche toute seule, donc c'est mieux d'être en nombre impair, tu me suis jusque là ? » Hannah hocha simplement la tête. « Ça n'intéresse pas trop les autres filles de faire parti de la chorale, mais nous, on en est plutôt fière. Et puis, pour rentrer dans la chorale, tu as juste besoin de souplesse, alors que pour rentrer dans les autres clubs... » elle hésita un moment. « Je préfère t'épargner ça. » dit-elle après un moment avec un clin d'œil. « Allez, je vais m'échauffer avec toi, pour te montrer comment on s'échauffe ici ! » dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hannah. Puis elle se retourna vers le reste des filles. « Bon, je m'occupe de l'entraînement de la nouvelle pour cette fois ! »

Hannah n'était pas en tenue adéquate pour courir et commencer des exercices de souplesse, donc Jayelle, la fille qui s'occupait d'elle, lui montra des exercices simples qu'elle pouvait faire chez elle. Hannah était quand même plus souple qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle retourna vers les autres filles, le sourire aux lèvres. Le premier n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'elle le pensait après tout. Elle était un peu essoufflée, mais Aphasia s'approcha d'elle.

« Bienvenue dans la chorale, Hannah »

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez elle, Hannah était de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis des années. Elle alla dans la cuisine, lieu qu'elle préférait éviter quand son frère était là en temps normal, et prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.<p>

« Tiens, la voilà, comment était ton premier jour Hannah ? » lui demanda son père, avec ce qui semblait, un réel intérêt, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : s'intéresser à sa fille. Kurt faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, mais Hannah savait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Donc c'est avec un grand sourire à son père qu'elle lui dit « Bien. » puis elle partit dans sa chambre en croquant dans sa pomme, sans oublier de noter le regard méprisant de Kurt au passage.

Kurt n'avait plus son sourire victorieux comme il avait eu à l'inscription d'Hannah, à ce moment précis, c'est Hannah qui avait un sourire victorieux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.


	3. On se voit aux communales !

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Hannah s'entendait très bien avec les filles de la chorale, au plus grand désespoir de son frère, bien qu'il n'en sache pas grand-chose puisqu'Hannah avait pour habitude de déjeuner et de dîner soit avant, soit après tout le monde, et évitait tout contact avec sa famille.

Hannah amenait une tenue adéquate pour la chorale maintenant, et était devenue beaucoup plus souple grâce aux petits exercices que Jayelle lui avait montré. Elle avait prit l'habitude de les faire avant d'aller en cours, et dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

C'était le matin, et elle était en train de faire ses étirements quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Surprise au premier abord, elle alla ouvrir et vit son frère devant la porte.

« .. Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, elle était presque sûre que Kurt venait pour lui faire une remarque désobligeante, ou lui demander de baisser sa musique pour que monsieur puisse se concentrer sur Dieu ne sait quoi alors que le volume est sur 5.

« Oui » admit-il, « nous avons un problème. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit des gros à sa sœur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que son père entende la conversation. Donc pour la première fois, elle laissa entrer Kurt dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle pendant que Kurt scrutait la décoration de sa chambre.

« T'es pas obligé de mentir tu sais, je sais que ça ne se passe pas bien à Jane Addams. Tu peux tout avouer tu sais, je reste quand même ton frère ! »

Hannah n'en revenait pas, s'il y a bien une chose que Kurt avait nié pendant 8 ans, c'est qu'il avait une sœur. « Tu aimerais bien que je te dise que tu aies raison, hein ? » finit-elle par dire en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. « Mais figure toi que tout ce passe bien, mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça, ça te fait chier à ce point là que je me sente bien dans cette école ? »

Kurt inspira profondément en haussant les sourcils avant de répondre. « On va dire que si tu te sens bien dans cette.. école, c'est que tu es dans ton élément avec les délinquants. »

« Kurt, tu ne me pousseras pas à bout, pas cette fois. » dit-elle en se frottant le front.

« Dit moi » commença-t-il pour couper court à la conversation. « Est-ce que les filles de la chorale s'en sorte bien chez vous ? »

Hannah fut d'abord surprise par la question, pourquoi diable Kurt voulait-il savoir ça ? « Et bien, je n'en sait rien, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon lycée exactement ? » lui dit-elle ne voulait pas révéler qu'elle faisait partie de la chorale, ou même d'un club en général.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment où Kurt regarda sa sœur de haut en bas, puis avec son regard méprisant habituel se dirigea vers la porte « Laisse tomber. »

* * *

><p>Hannah arriva au lycée, la journée commença bien quand arriva l'heure de la chorale, les filles semblaient excitées comme des puces. Hannah s'approcha d'Aphasia.<p>

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.

« T'es pas au courant ? Un prof de McKinley est venue voir Mademoiselle Hitchens pour une certaine histoire de tricherie, mais comme la directrice n'a pas apprécié, pour se faire pardonner, on a le droit d'utiliser leur auditorium et de faire notre meilleur numéro devant leur Glee Club ! On va leur mettre la pâté ! »

Ce fut comme un énorme coup de massue sur Hannah. Pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit, elle redemanda à Aphasia. « Ca veut dire qu'on va à McKinley... et qu'on va faire un numéro devant leur Glee Club … ? »

« Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Non, non, aucun problème » conclut Hannah avec un sourire.

Mais en fait, il y avait un gros problème. Kurt n'était pas du tout au courant qu'Hannah faisait partie de la chorale de Jane Addams, elle pouvait déjà sentir le regard jugeur et méprisant de son frère sur elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir faire ce numéro devant le Glee Club de son frère, elle allait devoir affronter sa crise de nerfs au lycée, mais aussi chez elle. Hannah était persuadée que personnage à McKinley était au courant que Kurt avait une sœur, sœur jumelle qui plus est. La fin du monde était proche..

* * *

><p>C'est à reculons qu'Hannah monta dans le bus qui la menait tout droit vers la mort. Elle s'assit à côté d'Aphasia et lui demanda « On va leur faire quel numéro au fait ? »<p>

« Un de nos meilleurs numéros : _Bootylicious_ » lui dit-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Hannah avait fait simple au niveau du costume, tiré tout droit de sa garde robe comme la Jane Addams Academy n'avait pas de costume pour leur chorale. Elle avait un simple débardeur jaune, et un mini short noir, elle avait aussi ses mitaines noires, histoire d'avoir un accessoire, et sa longue chevelure était détachée.

Arrivée devant McKinley, Hannah était de plus en plus réticente, quand Aphasia vit définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bon, arrête de me mentir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ? » Aphasia hocha la tête et prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux. « Mon frère jumeau est dans ce lycée, et il fait parti du Glee Club.. Le problème c'est qu'on se s'entend pas du tout tous les deux, et je suis certaine que quand il va me voir il va nous péter un scandale devant tout le monde ! »

Aphasia l'attrapa par les épaules. « Ok ok, relax ! On est tellement nombreuses qu'il ne te verra peut être pas après tout, mais surtout, ne reste pas figée sur place si tu croises son regard, parce que là, tu vas te faire remarquer.. »

Hannah pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil. « T'es sérieuse quand tu me dis qu'il ne me verra peut être pas ? Je te rappelle que je suis la seule blanche aux yeux bleus avec un teint de cachet d'aspirine dans la chorale. Rien qu'avec ça, je suis cuite. Je suis bien contente de pas avoir eu de solo en fait. » finit-elle en soupirant.

Aphasia rigola et commença a se diriger vers le lycée. « Tu diras pas ça quand on leur aura mit la misère aux communales ! »

Ah oui, Hannah avait complètement oublié, la compétition. Même si elle arrivait à passer inaperçue maintenant, elle ne le passerait pas aux communales, où son père sera sûrement dans le public pour supporter son cher et tendre fils.

Hannah dut courir légèrement pour rattraper les filles qui étaient déjà rentrées dans le lycée, quand elle bouscula quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon je suis désolée.. »

« Non c'est moi, je regardais pas où j'allais.. » Hannah releva la tête et aperçu un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'elle, brun, avec les cheveux pleins de gel et des yeux entre le marron et le vert magnifiques, et des sourcils plutôt bizarres, mais rigolos. Le jeune homme allait poursuivre son chemin quand Hannah s'aperçut qu'elle était complètement perdue dans ce lycée. « Euh, excuse moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve l'auditorium s'te plaît ? »

« Ouais bien sûr, au fond du couloir à gauche, tu peux pas te tromper. » et il lui adressa un beau sourire.

« Merci ! » dit-elle timidement avant de foncer vers l'auditorium et de rejoindre les filles.

« Où t'étais passée ? » chuchota Aphasia.

« Euh.. J'me suis perdue. » dit-elle en détournant le regard pour voir si Kurt était là. Et il l'était.

« Ok les filles, c'est parti, musique ! »

Hannah eu a peine le temps de se placer que la musique avait commencée. Elle se concentra un maximum sur la chorégraphie, sans penser à Kurt. Tout se passa bien, très bien même, elle avait réussi son grand écart à la perfection, n'avait oublié aucun pas, aucune parole, quand la musique s'arrêta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kurt, qui ne regardait plus du tout la scène, il avait l'air exaspéré et soupirait en levant les sourcils en regardant ce qui semblait être son professeur.

Toutes les filles étaient fières de la performance donnée et courrait en repartant de l'auditorium, quand Hannah, dans un élan d'audace, cria « On se voit aux communales, Kurt ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours, et pour répondre à la review de L.I.E :_ Merci, ça me fait plaisir ce que vous dîtes ! Et oui, je pensais pas le faire si méchant, parce que j'adore ce personnage pour ma part, mais ça s'est fait comme ça ^^ Oui, je pense qu'avec le temps il y aura des couples, hétéro pour la plupart je pense (mais un peu de yuri et de yaoi ne fait pas de mal ;))_


	4. Les communales

De retour à la Jane Addams, Hannah remercia intérieurement les filles de ne pas lui avoir posé la question sur qui était Kurt. Mais maintenant il fallait rentrer à la maison, et affronter Kurt…

Hannah était dans sa voiture, devant chez elle, « Allez Hannah, tu peux le faire, c'est que ton frère.. et puis t'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux non ? Allez ! » se murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage. Une fois dans la maison, elle faisait comme à son habitude, elle ne dit même pas bonjour à sa famille, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit et fit semblant de lire en comptant dans sa tête « Dans cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un... » et bingo, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Kurt débarqua dans sa chambre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » hurla-t-il avec un visage rouge de colère.

« … De quoi tu parles ? » répondit-elle avec un air des plus innocents.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Depuis quand tu es dans la chorale de Jane Addams ? Non, tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie de le savoir, parce que je te laisserai pas nous battre aux communales, on a travaillé trop dur pour ça ! » Kurt tourna les talons, mais avant qu'il puisse partir Hannah lui lança :

« T'es même pas fichu d'avoir un solo pourtant... » Hannah avait visé juste apparemment, puisque Kurt ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, la réaction typique de quelqu'un qui est vexé.

« Toi non plus je te signale. » dit-il après un moment, comme pour se justifier.

« Mais moi je suis arrivée bien après tout le monde, et on est beaucoup plus nombreuses que vous, c'est donc normal, et puis moi je cherche pas à l'avoir le solo. Alors que toi, tout ce que tu veux c'est ça, un petit solo de rien du tout, que t'es même pas fichu d'obtenir… Et tu m'empêcheras pas d'aller aux communales, ni de vous battre. Maintenant sors de ma chambre, t'as rien à faire là. » dit-elle en se rapprochant de son frère avec un air menaçant. Kurt ne dit pas un mot et sans alla en fermant la porte.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au lycée, Hannah rejoignit les filles de la chorale quand elle s'aperçut que la directrice était là. Elle était en train d'annoncer que la liste des chansons pour les communales avait été changée. Elle tendit un papier à Hannah où toutes les chansons étaient marquées.<p>

« _And I am telling you I'm not going_ en solo et _Proud Mary_ en… en fauteuil roulant ? » demanda Hannah.

« Oui, nous nous devons d'innover un peu nos chorégraphies, c'est en quelques sortes pour sensibiliser les gens.. » lui répondit la directrice, n'ayant elle même pas l'air très convaincue. Hannah se contenta juste de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais Mademoiselle, on est a seulement une semaine des communales, on peut pas se permettre de changer notre liste maintenant ! » s'écria Aphasia.

« C'est vrai, mais je pense que cette liste nous donnera beaucoup plus de chance de remporter la victoire et je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous. »

Tout le monde se tut un moment, puis Jayelle annonça « On devrait s'y mettre tout de suite alors. »

* * *

><p>Et arriva le jour des communales. Hannah n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie, beaucoup de filles étaient dans le même état, elles maîtrisaient à peine les chorégraphies et les chansons qu'elles devaient aller aux communales avec… Hannah avait entendu son père parler en Kurt en disant qu'il serait évidemment là pour son fils.<p>

La directrice arriva dans la salle où toutes les filles étaient en train de répéter leurs numéros et leur annonça qu'elles passaient en premières, ce qui mettait une pression supplémentaire.

La lumière se mit à clignoter quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui annonçait que les filles devaient aller sur scène. Tout se passa très bien malgré l'appréhension, et maintenant c'était au tour de l'école d'Haverbrook, une école de sourds et de malentendants, chantant _Don't Stop Believin', _mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Hannah. Le lycée McKinley passa en dernier, la soliste avait impressionné tout le monde avec sa version de _Don't Rain on my Parade_, puis tous les autres membres de la chorale arrivèrent sur la scène, Kurt au premier plan, et ils se mirent à chanter _You can't always get what you want_. Les New Directions avaient du talent, on ne peut pas leur enlever ça.

Quand vint l'annonce des résultats, tous les membres de toutes les chorales montèrent sur scène, Hannah risqua un regard à son frère, qui l'ignorait royalement. Elle essaya de se faufiler le plus au fond du groupe, pour que son père qui était dans la salle ne la voit pas. Hannah se rendit compte que Grace Hitchens, leur directrice, avait l'air très mal à l'aise, mais les résultats tombèrent, les New Directions venaient de remporter les communales.

* * *

><p>De retour dans la salle, toutes les filles étaient très déçues, même si elles admettaient que les New Directions étaient très talentueux, elles auraient voulu gagner quand même. Puis la directrice fit son apparition, mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'air dans son état normal, toutes les filles se sont tournées vers elle en attente de mots réconfortants ou quelque chose.<p>

« Les filles, vous avez vraiment tout déchiré aujourd'hui, mais je dois vous avouer que la liste des chansons n'était pas la notre à la base. » Tout le monde se regardait avec un regard confus. « Je sais que je passe mon temps à vous dire que tricher n'est pas le moyen pour réussir, mais je me suis laisser berner par la coach sportive de McKinley qui déteste leur Glee Club, et elle nous a donner leur chanson pour qu'on ait une chance… Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayé d'aller voir les juges pour leur dire que nous avions triché mais leur décision était déjà prise.»

Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle, tout était très confus quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Grace alla ouvrir la porte, puis revint vers les filles. « Hannah, quelqu'un te demande. » Hannah, qui était affalée dans un fauteuil, se releva en regardant autour d'elle et alla à son tour vers la porte en la fermant derrière elle.

Son père était là, Kurt était un peu plus loin derrière, toujours aussi énervé. Son père prit la parole.

« Hannah.. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la chorale, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il un peu confus.

« Demande lui plutôt comment ça se fait qu'elle et les filles de son lycée ont chanté NOS chansons, c'est forcément elle qui leur à dit ! » hurla Kurt derrière.

« Ok alors premièrement, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire de tricherie, je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant que la coach sportive de McKinley avait donné la liste des chansons à notre prof, et qu'elle était parti voir les juges pour essayer de nous disqualifier, mais leur décision était déjà prise. Et deuxièmement, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué papa, mais depuis huit ans c'est comme si je ne faisais plus parti de cette famille, tu pourras remercier Kurt pour ça. » dit-elle à son père, et elle partit avant que quelqu'un ne puisse rajouter quelque chose.

* * *

><p>« Hannah, est-ce que tu peux me suivre dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ? » demanda Grace Hitchens.<p>

« Euh, oui bien sur. » dit-elle timidement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle suivit la directrice dans son bureau et s'assit.

« Bon alors je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » dit-elle avec un petit rire, et Hannah se détendit. « En réalité, tu vas être changé de lycée. Hannah, on sait toutes les deux que tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'as commis qu'un petit incident, et tu n'as rien refais depuis. Et toutes les filles de la chorale sont d'accord pour me dire que tu mérites de continuer dans une chorale qui te mérites, genre celle de McKinley. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis transférée à McKinley ? »

« Tout à fait, j'ai parlé avec le professeur qui accompagnait les élèves lors des communales, nous avons fait un marché, je dénonce notre tricherie aux juges, et tu étais admise non seulement à McKinley, mais aussi dans leur Glee Club.. Et au cas où tu refuserais de partir, car je sais que tu t'entends bien avec les filles, j'ai prit la décision de te virer de ce lycée. »

« … Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est le seul moyen de te faire partir, je veux que tu aies ta chance, tu n'as rien à faire dans un lycée pour jeunes délinquantes, Hannah. » Hannah était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. « Et vous avez intérêt à gagner les régionales, je leur donne pas notre meilleur élément pour rien. »

* * *

><p>Hannah retourna auprès d'Aphasia et des autres, toujours secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.<p>

« Bah, tout va bien Hannah ? » lui demada Aphasia.

« Je.. Je viens tout juste de me faire virer du lycée.. Je sais pas trop comment prendre ça à vrai dire. » et là toutes les filles hurlèrent de joie.

« Mais c'est génial Hannah, ça veut dire que tu as une chance de sortir de ce système pourri qu'est celui des jeunes délinquantes comme nous ! » lui cria Jayelle.

« Elle a raison, quelqu'un comme toi n'a rien à faire à Jane Addams. » renchérit Aphasia.

Ce fut le dernier jour d'Hannah à la Jane Addams Academy.


	5. McKinley

Premier jour à McKinley, Hannah était très nerveuse, d'autant plus que sa famille n'était pas au courant de son transfert. A la Jane Addams Academy, Hannah avait émit le souhait d'être la seule prévenue en cas de problème dans ce genre, la directrice avait fini par accepter avec un peu de réticence tout de même.

Hannah était partie bien avant son frère pour être sûre de ne pas le croiser, et elle s'était garée quelques rues plus loin. Elle alla tout de suite au secrétariat pour récupérer son emploi du temps et le code de son nouveau casier. La secrétaire la faisait patienter quand un jeune homme se posta juste à côté d'elle, il avait ce qui semblait un sac de sport sur l'épaule.

« Excusez moi, est-ce que je peux prendre la... » demanda-t-il à la secrétaire qui était occupé sur son ordinateur.

« Oui oui vas-y Blaine, pas la peine de demander. » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

« Merci ! » dit-il en prenant des clés sur le bureau, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Puis il se tourna vers Hannah qui, sans s'en rendre compte, était en train de fixer le jeune homme. « Hé, je te reconnais ! C'est toi qui m'avait bousculé l'autre jour, non ? » demanda-t-il en observant minutieusement Hannah.

« Euh… Oui, c'était moi.. » dit-elle timidement en détournant le regard.

« Je m'appelle Blaine, Blaine Anderson. » répondit-il avec toujours ce grand sourire et en lui tendant la main. Hannah le regarda, puis tendit la main à son tour. « Hannah » dit-elle en serrant sa main. Blaine la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre, comme son nom de famille. « Juste Hannah »

Cela aurait été parfait si la secrétaire n'avait pas hurlé son nom juste après.

« Mademoiselle Hummel ! » s'écria la secrétaire. Hannah risqua un regard à Blaine, qui semblait plutôt amusé par la situation, Hannah n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne connaisse pas son frère. « Nous n'avons plus de casiers disponible, mais je viens de voir qu'il y avait un autre Hummel dans le lycée, et si je ne m'abuse, c'est votre frère, alors vous n'avez qu'à partager le même casier. »

« Ok maintenant je suis cuite.. » murmura Hannah pour elle même. « Bon et bien je vous remercie ! » dit-elle à la secrétaire qui lui tendait son emploi du temps. « Dites moi, vous ne m'avez quand même pas mise dans la même classe que mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux implorants.

« Non, il n'y a plus de place dans la classe de votre frère. Vous voulez être avec lui ? »

« Non ! » dit-elle plus fort que prévu. « Non ça ira, je me le coltine déjà à la maison, c'est bon, merci ! » puis elle sortit, Blaine était devant la porte.

« Alors Mademoiselle Je-ne-veux-pas-dire-mon-nom, tu vas t'en sortir dans ce lycée ? » demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

« Oui je pense que ça ira merci, c'est plutôt simple et cette fois-ci je sais où est l'auditorium » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et un petit sourire.

« Tu pourras toujours demander à ton cher frère que tu as l'air de vachement porté dans ton cœur ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Bon et bien moi je vais y aller dans ce cas, ravi de t'avoir rencontrer, Hannah » lui dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom. Hannah pouvait à présent lire sur le porte-clé que Blaine avait prit sur le bureau ''Salle de boxe''. Elle hocha la tête histoire de dire « Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer aussi » puis partit vers sa salle de cours.

* * *

><p>Tout se passait bien pour sa première matinée, mais Hannah n'avait pas très faim, et décida donc de ne pas aller manger au self, cela évitait aussi de rencontrer Kurt, et Hannah se dirigea vers l'auditorium.<p>

L'endroit était vide, tout était calme, on pouvait encore entendre le bruit des gens qui se déplaçait dans les couloirs, Hannah aimait bien cet endroit. C'était comme un sanctuaire pour elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas à Jane Addams. Personne ne vient dans un auditorium à l'heure du déjeuner, donc Hannah posa son sac, prit son iPod et l'installa sur les enceintes.

Cette musique, elle la connaissait par cœur, elle faisait partie de sa comédie musicale préférée. Les comédies musicales, c'est bien la seule chose qui lui donnait du courage depuis huit ans. _Defying Gravity_ était une de ses chansons préférées, Hannah adorait l'écouter, et maintenant la chanter.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Hannah était partie loin, elle était en train de vivre la musique. Tellement qu'elle n'a pas entendu que quelqu'un était arrivé. C'est à la fin de la chanson qu'une voix qu'Hannah ne connaissait pas surgit, la faisant sursauter.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

« _Wicked_, très bon choix. »

« Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être là ! » dit-elle précipitamment en commençant à reprendre son iPod et son sac.

« Non, attends ! » répondit la personne qu'Hannah ne connaissait pas, et elle put enfin voir son visage. « Je suis Will Shuester, professeur d'espagnol, mais je gère aussi le Glee Club. Est-ce que tu serais l'élève de la Jane Addams Academy dont on m'a parlé ? »

« Euh.. Ouais c'est moi. Mais écoutez, je suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir rentrer dans votre Glee Club… Je n'ai rien contre, hein ! Mais je viens de Jane Addams, nous avons triché aux communales, bien qu'on était pas au courant, donc je suis pas sûre que vos élèves m'accueillent chaleureusement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. »

« Je te comprends, mais avec une voix comme la tienne on peut pas te laisser passer ! Je laisserai pas mes élèves dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé aux communales, soit en sûre. Ce qui est fait est fait de toutes manières. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu meurs d'envie de venir, alors ? » le professeur demandait ça avec des yeux suppliant.

« … Bon c'est d'accord.. » finit-elle par dire avec un sourire, car le professeur avait raison, elle mourrait d'envie de faire partie du Glee Club, malgré Kurt.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te demander. On ne m'a pas donner ton nom de famille, je sais que tu t'appelles Hannah, mais pour t'inscrire officiellement, il me faut un nom. »

« Oh… Euh.. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que ça peut rester entre nous jusqu'à la première répétition officielle ? » demanda-t-elle gênée.

« Euh, oui bien sur ! » répondit-il un peu confus.

« Je m'appelle Hannah Hummel.. »

« Hummel ? Comme Kurt Hummel ? »

« Comme Kurt Hummel, ouais. » soupira-t-elle.

« Mais, Kurt est fils unique pourtant.. »

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Et bien détrompez vous, Kurt est mon frère jumeau. »

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? … C'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on le sait, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de peau... »

« Ouais, on nous l'a dit très souvent... »

Après un moment le professeur reprit la parole. « Bon et bien, on répète les jeudis, à 15h30, j'espère t'y voir, et.. Est-ce que tu veux que je parle à Kurt avant ? »

« J'y serai, et non, merci mais il ne sait même pas que je suis dans ce lycée, donc on va faire ça petit à petit.. »

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, Hannah ne savait vraiment pas comment annoncer à son frère « Au fait ! Je suis dans le même lycée que toi, et j'ai rejoins le Glee Club, heureux ? », non vraiment elle ne savait pas comment faire. Mais l'effet de surprise au Glee Club aurait eut le même effet..<p>

Hannah décida de dîner en même temps que son père et son frère, à la surprise générale, mais son père semblait plutôt content qu'elle soit là. Il y avait un silence très gênant à table, et leur père, Burt, prit la parole.

« Bon les enfants, vous allez arrêter de vous faire la gueule à un moment de votre vie ? Parce que c'est très gênant là.. »

« Ça m'étonnerait que Kurt me pardonne avec ce que je vais vous annoncer, et avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, je tiens à préciser que c'est Kurt qui ne voulait plus que je mange avec vous, donc je n'y peux rien s'il y a ce silence de mort.. »

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous annoncer ? »

« Que j'ai été transférée à McKinley ce matin, et que ton prof, Monsieur Shuester m'a demandé de rejoindre votre Glee Club. »

Hannah regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, elle voulait éviter de lui annoncer comme ça, mais après tout c'est pas comme si elle avait franchement le choix.

« J'espère que tout ça n'est qu'une blague. » dit-il en jetant un regard tueur à sa sœur, puis à son père.

« Kurt, n'en veut pas à papa, il n'était même pas au courant. Mais non, rien de tout ça n'est une blague. Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie il y a huit ans de ça, mais maintenant c'est mon tour, bien que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Hannah partit de la cuisine avant que son frère n'est pu répliquer, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, jeudi allait arriver beaucoup plus vite que prévu..


	6. Tu m'as manqué

Comme elle le craignait, le jeudi arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu et Hannah se retrouva dans la salle du Glee Club, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les membres, excepté Kurt, qui l'ignorait royalement -pour changer-.

« Monsieur Schuester ! Elle vient de la Jane Addams, c'est complètement impensable qu'elle rejoigne le Glee Club après leur tricherie et- »

« Rachel, stop ! » commença Monsieur Schuester « Ce qui est fait est fait, Hannah m'a affirmé que les élèves de la Jane Addams Academy n'étaient pas au courant de la tricherie, et il est hors de question que l'on aborde ce sujet encore une fois, compris ? » Pour seule réponse, la dénommée Rachel poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. « Bien, Hannah, tu veux bien nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? » demanda gentiment Mr Schuester.

« Hum.. Ouais, bien sûr. » Hannah n'avait jamais été aussi intimidée de toute sa vie, pendant que Mr Schuester alla s'asseoir, elle se tourna vers les musiciens pour leur souffler le morceau qu'elle avait choisi.

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

Quand elle chanta la dernière phrase, Hannah regarda son frère, qui avait l'air de se sentir visé par les paroles, car c'était la première fois qu'elle chantait devant lui depuis des années. Sa voix avait bien changée, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chanson pour montrer à son frère le coffre qu'elle avait.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

_Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._

Pendant tout le reste de la chanson, elle avait regardé dans le vide. Quand elle eût fini, des petits applaudissements se firent entendre, bien qu'Hannah ne s'y attendait pas. Elle attendait plus quelque chose comme un verdict. Monsieur Schuester se leva et alla la voir. « Bienvenue au Glee Club, Hannah ! » annonça-t-il en posant sa lourde main sur la frêle épaule d'Hannah et en lui offrant un sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir là où était Monsieur Schuester juste avant en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas croiser de regards tueurs pour le moment.

Un grand dadais du nom de Finn se leva et annonça que Jésus Christ est entré dans sa vie et qu'il veut en faire le thème de la semaine. Tout le monde le fixa comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser d'un seul coup. Il y eut un débat qu'Hannah n'écouta que d'une oreille. Au final, à peu près tout le monde donna son avis, positif ou négatif, et un gars avec un mohawk commença à chanter _Only The Good Die Young _de Billy Joel… Pour Hannah, la religion n'a aucune importance. Elle se considère comme athée, ce qui est plutôt mal vu quand on habite aux États-Unis dans un état aussi peu ouvert que l'Ohio…

La cloche annonça la fin du Glee Club, Hannah se leva en vitesse pour rejoindre le parking et sa voiture, quand elle s'aperçut que celle ci était taguée avec de la bombe rouge, c'était écrit « délinquante » en grosses lettres. Hannah s'arrêta en plein milieu du parking, bouche bée, ne sachant pas du coup qui aurait pu écrire une chose pareille. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur, voulant faire payer la personne qui avait fait ça, mais au lieu de ça, elle monta dans sa voiture et parti le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre voit le tag.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva devant le garage de son père, se garant n'importe comment. Elle sorti de la voiture et prit discrètement le matériel nécessaire pour effacer le tag, encore une chance que son père était garagiste. Mais au lieu de repartir vers sa voiture, elle aperçut Kurt qui venait aider de temps en temps leur père au garage, il fallait que ça tombe ce jour là…<p>

Elle resta discrète et écouta la conversation. Ils étaient en train de parler du dîner du vendredi soir, qui était soit disant sacré pour leur père, bien qu'Hannah ne soit plus convié à ce repas depuis des lustres. Kurt ne pouvait pas y assister cette fois-ci, car il devait aller voir une représentation de _La Mélodie du Bonheur,_ chose qui ne se produit qu'une fois l'an. Hannah quitta la salle le plus silencieusement possible quand son père dit « Tu me déçois, Kurt. »

Hannah prit du temps pour effacer son tag et rentra chez elle. L'atmosphère au dîner était plutôt tendue, Burt demanda comment s'était passée la journée d'Hannah, qu'elle avait décrit comme banale. Aucun commentaire de la part de Kurt sur le choix de la chanson d'Hannah ne se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant fut une catastrophe. Hannah était arrivée en retard car son réveil n'avait pas sonné. A la fin de son premier cours, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cours suivant, des joueurs de l'équipe de football la poussèrent contre les casiers assez violemment.<p>

« Alors, c'est elle la sœur de la tapette ? » dit l'un d'entre eux en ricanant.

« C'est toi qui t'en prend à une fille et c'est mon frère la tapette ? Et puis comment vous savez que c'est mon frère ? » Hannah regretta amèrement d'avoir de la répartie à ce moment là. Le joueur de football frappa très fort juste à côté de son visage, la faisant sursauter, et il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hannah pour avoir l'air menaçant.

« Qui te permet de me répondre, sale délinquante ? Je sais que c'est ton frère car c'est marqué sur ta gueule.. Une délinquante et une tapette dans la même famille, qui sont dans le Gay Club en plus ! Et bah mon vieux, je me demande ce que vos parents doivent penser de vous.. » Il prit un air faussement choqué et rajouta « Mais c'est vrai.. Ta maman ne peut plus rien penser de vous, vu qu'elle est morte ! » Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Hannah, un élan de rage la poussa à se jeter sur ce joueur de football, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il se retrouva à terre et Hannah se jeta à califourchon pour bloquer ses jambes et commença à le frapper n'importe où, mais essentiellement au visage.

Elle continua de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente violemment soulevée du sol, avec un poids l'empêchant d'abattre plus de coup.

« Hannah ! Arrête stop ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! » Elle se tourna et trouva le visage de Blaine. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine parla. « Laisse tomber, tu l'as déjà assez amoché comme ça, n'en rajoute pas tu vas avoir des ennuis, ça vaut pas le coup... » Blaine parlait de plus en plus lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle se calmait, il la tenait encore par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne ressaute sur Karofsky -elle en déduit que c'était son nom quand les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient regroupés pour voir son état-. Hannah tremblait de partout, elle tremblait de rage. Blaine la lâcha et la tint par les épaules pour lui parler face à face. « C'est bon, ça va mieux ? » Hannah hocha brièvement la tête. « Regarde un peu l'état de ta main, va falloir laver tout ça.. Viens avec moi. »

Elle suivit Blaine sans rien dire, sa main était en sang à force d'avoir frapper Karosky. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Blaine expliquait à Hannah que Karofsky en avait toujours après les nouveaux et les membres du Glee Club, et qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas s'être prit de slushie en pleine face. « Ça ne serait tarder » pensa-t-elle.

Et son téléphone sonna.

* * *

><p>Elle tremblait, mais de peur cette fois, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de cours de Kurt. Elle toqua timidement et rentra.<p>

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, j'ai juste besoin de parler à mon frère, c'est important. » dit-elle en s'adressant au professeur, qui hocha la tête pour lui dire que c'était ok. « Kurt, je peux te parler dehors une minute ? » Kurt semblait très confus, il se leva quand même en ramassant ses affaires et se dirigea en dehors de la salle.

« J'espère que c'est important, parce que tu me fais louper une de mes matières préférées, alors fait vite s'il te plaît. » lui dit nonchalamment Kurt.

« A toi de me dire si papa passe avant tes cours de français ou pas. Kurt, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital... » commença-t-elle quand Kurt écarquilla les yeux et la coupa.

« L'hôpital ?! Mon dieu dépêche toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe Hannah ! »

« Si tu me laissais parler aussi.. Bref, papa est à l'hôpital, il a fait une sorte d'arrêt cardiaque ou je ne sais quoi, je comprends pas spécialement les termes médicaux.. »

Kurt resta silencieux un moment, les yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites, puis s'écroula contre le mur. Il tremblait lui aussi, il venait de réaliser qu'ils pourraient se retrouver orphelins..

« Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas appelé _moi _? Pourquoi ils t'ont appelé _toi_ alors que papa ne te parle presque plus, hein ? » Ça y est, Kurt était de retour…

« Ils m'ont appelé moi, parce que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, qui ne doit sûrement plus avoir de batterie ou quelque chose du genre, mais Kurt, je suis ta sœur, c'est normal qu'ils m'aient appelé aussi. »

Avant que Kurt n'ait pu répliquer, Monsieur Schuester arriva, légèrement paniqué.

« Hé les jeunes, Blaine Anderson m'a prévenu pour l'accident, vous voulez que je vous y conduise ? »

« Blaine Anderson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? » demanda Kurt

« Il était avec moi quand j'ai reçu l'appel, il a proposé d'aller chercher Monsieur Schuester pendant que je venais te chercher, on va pas en faire un flan Kurt.. Et pour répondre à votre question Monsieur Schuester, oui, je veux bien que vous nous conduisiez. Je pense pas que l'un de nous soit en état de conduire... »

* * *

><p>Le médecin était venu leur dire dans quel état était leur père, bien que ni Kurt, ni Hannah ne comprenne vraiment les termes médicaux, ils avaient bien comprit qu'on ne savait pas quand leur père se réveillerai, et s'il se réveillerai un jour…<p>

Hannah attendait dans la salle d'attente pendant que Kurt était auprès de leur père. Juste de savoir que Kurt veillait sur lui, elle savait que ça irait. Elle envoyait un message à Blaine pour le remercier de l'avoir arrêter et d'avoir été chercher Mr Schuester quand celui-ci s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir comment va ton père ? » demanda-t-il gentiment

« Si bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Kurt pour le moment, et vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les jumeaux qui ont un espèce de lien entre eux ? » Monsieur Schuester hocha la tête. « Et bien je pense que c'est vrai, le fait que Kurt soit dans cette chambre avec mon père doit le détendre un minimum, et donc me détend moi aussi… Ça peut paraître bête, mais c'est vrai. »

« Je te crois.. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas rester fâchée avec ton frère pour l'éternité… Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler... »

« J'ai déjà essayé des milliers de fois de lui parler, il ne veut rien entendre... » soupira-t-elle

« Les circonstances étaient différentes, Hannah. Votre père n'était pas sur un lit d'hôpital ni rien… Vous vous sentez seuls tous les deux je pense.. Je vais faire mon possible pour que vous vous reparliez tu sais. Je vous lâcherai pas tous les deux ! » dit-il en souriant.

« … Ok, je vais aller lui parler. »

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Kurt dans la chambre en toquant très légèrement. La salle était tellement silencieuse que même ces pas, pourtant légers, donnaient l'impression de faire un bruit insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kurt agressivement.

« Kurt, c'est mon père à moi aussi. »

« En attendant ça fait presque 8 ans que vous ne vous parlez plus. »

« Et à qui la faute, Kurt ? Qui m'a envoyé à la Jane Addams Academy ? Qui à couper les ponts avec moi ? … Pourquoi tu fais ça, Kurt ? J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veux autant... »

Elle parla avec une voix presque désespérée, en se mettant de l'autre côté du lit, face à Kurt, avec leur père entre eux. Kurt avait l'air de prendre sur lui, des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Parce que tu nous as enlevé notre mère ! Et on va peut être perdre notre père bientôt, c'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

« Kurt, c'était un accident ! » Hannah commençait elle aussi à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et le ton montait un peu trop à son goût, alors avec une voix plus calme, elle reprit. « … Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si c'était maman qui était rentrée toute seule ce jour là.. hm ? Est-ce que tu lui en aurais voulu autant que tu m'en veux ? » Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

« Euh… Non, enfin j'en sais rien. Je t'en veux bien depuis ce jour où tu es rentrée toute seule sans maman, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait si les rôles étaient inversés… J'en sais rien, Hannah… Rien du tout... » Hannah pouvait voir que Kurt réprimait ses sanglots, mais elle voulait finir cette conversation.

« Kurt… Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, elle aurait fait la même chose pour toi et tu le sais. Tu peux pas savoir comment je m'en veux suffisamment toute seule pour pas que tu en rajoutes une couche. Je m'en veux tellement Kurt… Papa s'est retrouvé tout seul après ça, j'en suis bien consciente, on s'est retrouvé orphelin de mère, et j'en passe... » Elle pleurait complètement maintenant, et Kurt aussi. « Mais Kurt, ce qu'on vit là, cette dispute constante… C'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu.. C'est pas ce que papa voulait pour nous non plus.. Ça fait 8 ans maintenant, je pense qu'il faut passer à autre chose, et c'est certainement pas maintenant qu'il faut qu'on se dispute encore plus, alors qu'on risque de se retrouver tout seuls... »

Il y eut un moment de silence, c'était lourd et pesant, mais pendant ce temps Kurt était en pleine réflexion. Il était vraiment temps de passer à autre chose, alors sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Hannah fut très surprise au début, mais fini par rendre l'étreinte à son frère.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hannah… Tellement, tellement désolé. Tu as raison… Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je sais pas pourquoi je t'en ai autant voulu... » dit-il en pleurant.

« Ça va aller Kurt, on va s'en sortir. Papa ne nous laissera pas, j'en suis persuadée. » Elle se recula un peu pour regarder son frère dans les yeux et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. « Tu m'as manqué Kurt... » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Hannah… On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper tous les deux... »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note :<span>** Vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard, l'histoire ne sera pourtant pas très longue, mais j'avais pas la foi pour écrire en ce moment, alors je ne promets pas des sorties de chapitres régulières... Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura, mais surement une dizaine.

Pour ce qui est de la chanson présente dans le chapitre, c'est _Bang Bang_ de Nancy Sinatra !


End file.
